Rapidly evolving cyber-attacks and advanced persistent security threats involve not only malicious individuals but also cyber-criminal organizations collaborating against business enterprises, government organizations, and other institutions. Such malicious individuals and organizations enjoy a collaborative infrastructure to share information regarding system vulnerabilities, successful attacks, and other information useful for attacking a computing system. However, businesses, governments, non-profit organizations, and other groups and individuals do not benefit from the same level of collaboration in sharing threat intelligence and cybersecurity measures in order to prevent attacks. Indeed, concerns regarding sharing corporate data, the lack of a common language for sharing useful information, and/or a lack of resources and infrastructure for sharing such information often intertwine to create a barrier to instituting truly collaborative and universal cybersecurity measures.